


Night out, Bad time

by anassa_anemou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, preg!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck go out in stress free night, to come back to a angry husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night out, Bad time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Seventeenth Weekly Writing Challenge at [gleempreg](http://gleempreg.livejournal.com/%20).

Kurt was laughing hard with Puck by the bar, they were enjoying the freedom that came with a night of. Normally, they would go to Kurt’s bachelor apartment and fuck for hours with a free child environment. But today Kurt wanted to dance and have some fun, and maybe drink a lot since his husband got pregnant. 

— Will didn’t call yet, do you think everything is ok? — Kurt sipped his drink, a Blue Lagoon, and got closer to Puck, nibbling his lobe. 

— I think he can handle a night with alone, Princess. He is just four months pregnant and you put Niko to sleep. Besides, he said we could go out and have some fun after the craziness we both had at work this week. 

—Don’t you think he is jealous anyway? You know he’s been cranky with the home rest the doctor gave him.

— If he is, and I don’t know why, since you and him went on tones of this kind of dates when I was working my ass of last year seeking my promotion, he would've said something. And Princess, Will is always cranky without work, but the guy should enjoy this time with Niko, he was always complaining the little time he spent with the kid.

— Your right,I’m just worried all the time, and that’s why you wanted a night off. Let’s dance, and maybe I will relax already.— Kurt tried to enjoy, he knew how rare one of this nights were,so he just let himself go.

Kurt finished his drink in a big gulp and pulled Puck to the dance floor. Lady Gaga was playing and the mass of bodies enveloped Kurt, Puck was glued to his back, like a warm wall of pure lust. They moved with everybody, loosing themselves. Puck was having a blast, he loved the happy and carefree way Kurt got in the dance floor. He missed their nights out a lot and since it was a good time since he and Kurt had a bit of time just for them, he was going to enjoy, no matter what.

Later on, when they were in the taxi, going back home, Kurt had his head fitted bellow Pucks chin. He was thinking how good it was the feeling of being exhausted and sweaty, smelling the musk scent of Puck and booze. A feeling he never had with Will, and he missed. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the romantic dates and the slow dancing when he and Will went out and Niko slept at Miss Dratten, their old neighbour. But he missed the crazy nights with Puck, and the way they made him feel so alive and young, even if he was a married man with a six years old son.

They payed the taxi driver and tip toeed in the house, trying not the wake up their other husband. A cranky Will Shuester was never fun, Puck and Kurt learned that the hard way in the last four years together. They didn’t manage to be quiet enough, Puck slammed his toe on the hall table and released a girly shriek. Then Kurt felt on his bum and cursed loud, after tripping in one of Niko’s toys.

Kurt looked to the living room to see a frown in Will’s face, and that never meant good things. Puck had relaxed Will a lot over the years, but Kurt been married with him longer, and new that Will was a very traditional man, even if he wanted to play the juvenile boy time to time. He felt a hand on his armpit , Puck helping him until he got on his feet. They both approached the sofa carefully, trying not to make Will angrier.

—Great! Besides going on a super fun night out, you guys got home ass hat drunk! —Will said in that upset teacher voice and got up from the couch leaving the room, without even looking to his lovers. — Hope you guys enjoy that horrible couch, because none of you will sleep with me tonight. 

Puck cursed under his breath and jumped on the sofa, trying to get comfy. He pulled Kurt with him, making the soprano lay on top of him and like drunks that are way pass their drinking limit, started to snore very quickly. 

Kurt sighed and looked at the big clock above the fireplace, it was almost tree o’clock. Tomorrow he would deal with hangover Puck , and Will moods, and even his morning bitchiness, for know, he would try to sleep.

***

Next morning Kurt woke up with Niko’s blue eyes staring at him and his lip trembling. So he got up and lifted the six year old boy to his arms and kissed his cheek. Niko never cried openly because Noah insisted it wasn’t a badass thing to do. That meant this was serious.

— What happened Niko? 

— Don’t you and Nono love Daddy anymore?

Kurt froze at the question and looked to Puck laying in the couch, but know very awake. They shared a look and Kurt sat with Niko still on his lap. Noah asked Niko why he would think they didn’t love Will anymore, and Niko hided his face in Kurt’s neck, whispering: 

— Daddy was crying a lot last night, I woke up and went look for him and he was here in the couch, all sad and sobbing. — Kurt whimpered and Noah got up at the sound.

— Niko, me and Dad, we love Daddy, and we always will. I’m gonna ask you a favor, can you stay with Miss Dratten for a few hours, so we can show Daddy how much we love him?

— Are you gonna make grown up stuff,Nono?

— Yeah, baby. So could you grab your bag and one toy? I will call Miss Dratten.

— Ok, Nono.

Kurt saw Niko run to his room and he knew the tears were falling. He would start sobbing and scare Niko, if the boy came back, so he went to the bathroom, and closed the door. He was feeling guilty and a horrible husband. The tears poured stronger, until he felt warm arms around him.

— Come on, I can only work with one crying husband at a time. So let’s talk to Will, and later on we work you.

— He wont talk to us. Do you remember what I told you about the first time? Will would be depressed and not talk to me for days.

— Yeah, and that almost ruined you and him. Look, I know you have practice with a pregnant Will, but I wont take that crap. He told us it was ok to go out. We did, and if he didn’t want us to go, he should said something. That was the first thing he taught me when I started hanging here, full and total honesty or our relationship would blow up in my face, and hurt both of you. 

— He is right, Kurt, I’m just feeling left out. — Will voice seemed tiered.

Kurt turned to the door, to see Will standing there, face wet with tears, and barefoot in the very cold floor. He escaped Puck arms and gathered Will on his, feeling a moment later their trio being complete with Puck hugging both of them.

— Yeah, I’m damm right and you shouldn’t be barefoot, Shuester. So know we’ll all go to bed, and enjoy a nice quiet house without kids. After I sleep the hangover, I want to see Princess and you get dirty.

Will and Kurt laughed, following Puck to the bedroom and laying in bed, were a very dead husband was already trying to go back to sleep. Will looked and Kurt’s face and kissed him sweetly before closing his eyes, the last thing he heard was Kurt whisper.

— I really do love you, Will, and Puck in his super crude ways does too. So please feel this and don’t shut me down a second time. Puck helped a lot when he came in this relationship, but don’t forget that to this work out, you have to talk to me,ok? I hope you understand.

—I do.

They closed their eyes, and Puck pretend to be sleep, he was having a full talk once his head stopted hurting and give both his boys a bitching for hurting each other.


End file.
